The invention concerns a necktie button for a necktie.
Conventional neckties consist mostly of a fabric and are tied. The disadvantage is the troublesome tying of the necktie, which not infrequently results in less than handsome tie knots. In the case of ties made from leather, plastics, silk, wood and other materials ready-made necktie buttons are also used, which are mostly hung with a band around the neck. In order to circumvent the disadvantages of tying the necktie and to avoid being “hung” by the neck, necktie buttons have also been developed for neckties which have been especially designed in only one strip, wherein the necktie is fastened respectively with one end between two parts of the necktie button which are able to be joined together, by which the front part of necktie button defines the button shape and the rear part is designed as a clip part for clipping the necktie button to the shirt. The necktie exhibits a hole at its end, with which it is pinned onto a pin assigned to one part and held by means of the other part.
The task underlying the present invention is to create a necktie button of the form mentioned at the start, with which the conventional neckties made from a flexible material may be clipped to the shirt, wherein it needs neither a special cutting, nor a necktie knot.